


Danse

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Je ne danserais pas avec toi Phantomhive.» C'était un 'non' catégorique et ferme, un non  que Diederich espérait définitif. Il ne changerait pas d'avis, peu importait les paroles ou les menaces que le comte pouvait dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: je ne suis pas l'auteur de Kuroshitsuji.  
> Pairing: Vindee  
> Personnages: Vincent, Diederich, Tanaka  
> Genre: Friendship, Romance,

Diederich serra les dents. _Comment Vincent osait-il l'humilier de la sorte?_ Comme si la mission ne serait pas assez comme ça, il fallait qu'il en rajoute deux jours avant «Je ne danserais pas avec toi Phantomhive.» C'était un 'non' catégorique et ferme, un non qu'il espérait définitif. Il ne changerait pas d'avis, peu importait les paroles ou les menaces que le comte pouvait dire. Il préférait une punition à une telle humiliation. Il ne voulait pas entendre le majordome pouffer, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler pendant des semaines. «C'est mon dernier mot. Je ne danserais pas avec toi aujourd'hui. Et je ne danserais pas avec toi pendant la mission non plus. Débrouilles toi avec les hommes qui se laisseront éblouir et qui te feront la cour. Ils se battront pour toi, c'est certain.»

Vincent ouvrit de grands yeux, mimant la surprise «Ho? Et pourquoi pas? Tu es censé jouer mon fiancé. Vas-tu laisser des malotrus me faire du charme?» Il papillonna des yeux d'une manière très efféminée, comme pour ponctuer son propos faussement outré. «Tu es un bien méchant chien ~

\- Nous sommes deux hommes. Même au manoir, je ne le ferais pas.» Décréta-t-il avec le même ton ferme, refusant de céder. Même la plus merveilleuse des récompenses ne le ferait pas accepter la chose. _Danser avec ce type? Jamais. Même si il donnait une parfaire illusion une fois déguisé._

Le comte eut un petit rire, amusé «Mais toi, tu seras toi-même. Moi, _je_ jouerais le rôle de la femme, _je_ serais déguisé. _Il faut bien que je m’entraîne non?_ Surtout que je jouerais ta fiancée, ce serait bizarre que tu refuse de danser avec celle que tu épousera non? En fait tu es trop musclé pour enfiler une robe.» Il caressa la joue de l'allemand de ses doigts, demandant d'un ton de velours «Préfères-tu que je me déguise déjà pour l’entraînement? La mission est après-demain. Je pourrais gaspiller du matériel pour le faire aujourd'hui mais ma patience en serait bien _amoindrie_.» Il s'amusa un peu avec la cravate du brun, plongeant son regard gris-vert dans l'autre, noisette et sourit d'un air de prédateur «A toi de choisir la solution la plus _raisonnable_ pour toi. Je suis prêt à te faire plaisir mais à toi de savoir dans quel domaine tu veux que je le fasse, dans quel domaine tu veux que je sois patient.» Sa voix était douce mais contenant un léger avertissement, malgré la chaleur apparente dans ses yeux. «Qu'en penses-tu?»

 _Imaginer ce type en robe était pire que tout_. Il ne voulait pas voir ça déjà. C'était trop déstabilisant. Pour lui ça ne changeait absolument rien. En robe ou pas, il savait que c'était un homme et c'était peut-être même pire si était déguisé. Même s'il devrait le voir ainsi dans deux jours, il préférait que ça soit dans deux jours et pas aujourd'hui. Son imagination était bien suffisante. «Non, je ne veux pas te voir en robe. Ça sera bien assez pendant la mission. Inutile d'en voir davantage. Inutile que tu gaspilles ton temps pour ça.

\- Sage décision Dee. J'aurais accepté de te faire plaisir si tu avais vraiment désiré cela mais je suis ravi que tu ai été raisonnable.» Son sourire semblait cette fois plus plus amicale que généreux. _Son offre avait donc été sincère?_ «Alors par quelle danse commençons-nous?

\- Peu importe.» Décréta Diederich, d'un geste impatient de la main «Celles qu'on risque de danser à cette fête, peu importe l'ordre. Finissons en le plus vite possible.»

Tanaka était assit au piano, prétendant ne rien entendre de la dispute mais un petit rire à peine perceptible laissa penser qu'il écoutait ce qui se disait et s'en amusait beaucoup. C'était un amusant spectacle à entendre et il regrettait que les deux hommes soient derrière lui. Il ne pourrait guère se retourner en jouant de la musique.

Vincent sourit «Bien, je joue donc le rôle de la femme. Je connais parfaitement les pas.

\- Je....j'avais compris.» Rouge au niveau des joues, il semblait ne pas savoir comment agir. Comment poser ses mains sur l'anglais pour commencer? Il hésita, ne sachant comment s'y prendre avec un autre homme.

Les yeux du lord brillèrent. «Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas danser Dee?» Vincent pouffa «C'est ridicule, tu as bien du avoir des leçons non? Tu es un fils de baron. Même en Allemagne, vous devez avoir des leçons de danse. Et tu as passé toute ta scolarité en Angleterre.

\- Ça remonte en ce qui concerne ces cours. On n'a apprend pas vraiment la valse à Weston. J'avais bien quelques réceptions mais je n'ai jamais apprécié danser. J'ai fait quelques bals en Angleterre mais...

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'apprend pas la danse à l'école. Pourtant ce serait bien amusant non? Ce serait une bonne occasion de s'amuser »rit le comte, se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de dire d'un ton doux «Et bien, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Et puis pour dans deux jours, ça sera nécessaire. Suis mes pas, et je vais te guider. Pour la première. Et on recommencera autant de fois qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives!» Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun «Commençons par les gestes et les mouvements.» Il prit une voix plus ferme «Poses ta main ici.»

Diederich obéit, réticent à l’extrême. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ça mais était bien obligé de obtempérer. Être si proche d'un autre homme n'avait rien de plaisant pour lui. Et imaginer ce type vêtu comme une femme le mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. _L'imaginer en robe, maquillé et joueur?_ Quel cauchemar.

Le comte haussa un sourcil amusé «Mais que tu es tendu. Quel paquet de nerfs. Détends toi un peu.

\- Je ne suis pas nerveux.

\- A peine.» railla Vincent, claquant des doigts pour ordonner à Tanaka de jouer de la musique. Il entraîna son 'fag' avec lui, guidant ses pas dans une valse parfaite. Il s'amusait beaucoup de la gêne qu'il lisait sur le visage grognon de son ami. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges et l'air embarrassé. Une nouvelle série de pas les éloigna puis les rapprocha. Diederich ne se sentait pas à l'aise, ainsi collé à un autre homme, sa bouche était sèche et son cœur battait la chamade. Les mains du lord lui semblaient brûlantes. «Vincent, je ne suis pas à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu es un homme bon sang. C'est gênant. N'as-tu donc aucune pudeur ni aucune....» Il ne sut pas comment achever sa phrase, craignant une réaction négative.

Un rire clair le coupa dans ses paroles. «Voyons, ce n'est rien qu'une danse. Pas de quoi s'affoler mon DeeDee ~» Ronronna le comte, s'amusant beaucoup de la situation, allant jusqu'à l'empirer pour embarrasser encore plus sa victime préférée. «Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention d'ordonner à Tanaka de sortir et de te _déshonorer_ ici-mêmesur le sol hein?»

L'allemand rougit, autant à cause du surnom et du sous-entendu que parce que l'anglais venait de se coller à lui, son regard profond plongé dans le sien, affectueusement. «Je...

\- Tu préférerais danser avec une horrible intrigante n'en voulant qu'à ton argent?» Il exécuta un mouvement qui l'éloigna un peu et se rapprocha ensuite à nouveau du brun, riant doucement en l'imaginant courtisé par des filles n'en voulant qu'à son riche patrimoine. Le plus drôle étant que c'était sûrement déjà arrivé. Vu la richesse de la famille du brun, c'était fort probable.

Diederich fronça les sourcils, pensif «Pourquoi partir d'un extrême pour un autre? Soit un homme, soit une jeune femme avide de mes richesses?

\- Voyons, ne me dis pas que personne n'a jamais essayé.

\- Si si.

\- Et?

\- Je les vois venir de loin. Merci de t'en faire.»

Vincent pencha la tête de côté, d'une façon adorable «Ho. Je penses surtout que tu es un peu trop timide. C'est pour ça que tu n'es toujours pas marié.» Il leva une main pour tapoter le nez. «Quel dommage...quel gâchis. Je ne suis pas prêt d'avoir des filleuls.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu joue les entremetteurs.

\- Je sais, je sais. Ne réagis pas comme si je te proposais quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te force à quoique ce soit à ce niveau.» il eut un sourire espiègle «Mais si j'étais une femme, tu serais à moi depuis longtemps, tu aurais prit mon nom et nous aurions déjà au moins deux enfants.

\- Merveilleux. Merci de me donner matière à cauchemar. Mais si tu étais une femme, expliques moi comment tu m'aurais rencontré?» il tentait de plaisanter, d’entraîner le comte sur un autre terrain, voulant l'éloigner de certaines idées.

Vincent, ravi de voir son ami entrer dans son jeu décréta «Ho. Simple. Je me serais introduit à l'école déguisé en garçon. Enroulant des bandes serrées autour d'un petit détail.

\- Tu suggères que tu aurais été une planche à pain?» C'était petit, risqué et mesquin et il eut la punition quand un pied écrasa le sien. Il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer «Et tu m'aurais épousé après m'avoir piéger. Tu m'aurais drogué, forcé à faire des choses contraire à la morale puis prétendue que tu étais enceinte pour me forcer à t'épouser.»

Le comte éclata de rire, amusé «Tu sais Dee? Tu as probablement raison.» Et son air diabolique était presque effrayant. «Tu me connais bien.

\- Je l'ai échappé belle alors.

\- Certes.» Vincent sourit légèrement en remarquant que Diederich s'était détendu, et semblait s'amuser de leur conversation, suivant ses pas sans aucun problème. «Alors Dee, qui t'a apprit à danser?

\- Un professeur de musique. Il avait une canne et aimait frapper ses élèves avec. Et toi? Qui t'as appris ces danses?

\- Ma mère au début, puis un professeur. J'ai appris avec ma sœur. Elle n'était pas très douée au début, et demandait toujours, à la fin de la séance, si on pouvait aller faire un duel à l'épée après ça.

\- Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas trop d'elle.

\- Il n'empêche qu'elle danse bien.

\- Mieux que toi?

\- Jamais. Je suis le meilleur.» Fit-il fièrement, bombant le torse, presque arrogant.Il exécuta un pas compliqué dans lâcher du regard son ami. «Elle ne fait pas le poids face à moi.»

Diederich se permit un petit sourire amusé. Et ironisa: «Bien sûr, tu le fais mieux que ta sœur.

\- Douterais-tu de moi?

\- Je me souviens du dernier duel à l'épée entre elle et toi. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi rapide et humiliant.

\- Rien à voir.» grommela Vincent, boudeur. «C'est un génie à l'épée. La danse c'est autre chose.»

L'allemand haussa les épaules «Si tu le dis. Je pense que vous êtes pareils personnellement. Pour autant que j'ai pu voir pour les réceptions auxquelles nous sommes allés tous les trois.» Il eut un sourire plus railleur à ces propos, fortement amusé.

Vincent décida de changer de sujet «Puisqu'on parle de réceptions. As-tu participé à des bals, pendant tes congés, durant ta scolarité?

\- Ma famille anglaise m'a forcé, pour quelque uns durant ces dernières années.» Il détourna les yeux, gêné «Rien de bien intéressant. Je n'ai pas fait de rencontres importantes.» il s'éloigna un peu puis se rapprocha, tâchant de suivre le rythme de la musique. «Je devrais retourner en Allemagne un jour, de toute façon.

\- Moi non plus. Je dois faire attention à mes relations de toutes façons. Je ne peux me lier à n'importe qui.» Sa charge le forçait à être prudent, à prendre garde à ses relations. Sa position secrète devait le rester. Et il était forcé d'entretenir une double vie. Ce qui était épuisant. Quand il serait marié, il devrait divisé sa vie de famille et son travail, garder des secrets, afin de préserver ses proches. «Je ne peux faire confiance à n'importe qui.»

Le jeune allemand allait dire quelque chose, mal à l'aise devant ces paroles. Cette vérité qu’énonçait le lord anglais. Ce travail de chien de garde qui imposait une certaine solitude mêlée de secrets, de cachotteries. Ce métier de l'ombre qui le rongeait par moment. Qui pourrait être la cause de sa mort un jour. «Vincent...» Il ne savait que dire, lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là lui semblait une promesse bien fade. La musique s'arrêta au même moment. Et Diederich, se rendant compte de leur proximité, s'éloigna rapidement. «Ça ira.

\- Voyons Dee, on n'a fait qu'une danse.» Vincent eut un sourire moqueur, tapotant de nouveau le nez du jeune allemand, amusé. «On doit encore travailler un peu. Faisons en une autre.

\- Je...

\- Voyons ça a été court non? Tu as fait une petite erreur aussi.

\- Court?» Pour lui ça avait été sacrement long, à être collé contre l'anglais de la sorte. Il avait chaud et se sentait terriblement gêné. Il me sermonna. Pourquoi réagissait-il de façon si extrême? Qu'est-ce que ça serait quand Vincent serait déguise et maquillé, en robe et tout. Il en tremblait d'avance. Danser avec ce type, aussi séduisant soit-il n'avait rien de plaisant et éprouvait ses nerfs. Il craignait que son corps ne finisse par s'échauffer devant tant de provocations. «Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?

\- Oui.»

Il haïssait ce regard angélique, ce sourire innocent. Il était persuadé que l'autre avait des raisons cachées pour insister comme ça. Il devait prendre plaisir à le tourmenter. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

«Tu es vraiment pénible. Et persistant.

\- Serait-ce un compliment?

\- Prends ça comme tu veux.»

Le sourire lumineux de Vincent le fit détourner le regard, gêné. Il soupira et empoigna le lord, le faisant ouvrir de grands yeux. Même si ses lèvres se relevèrent dans un rictus heureux et satisfait.

«Finissons en. 

\- Bien Bien.» Ronronna le comte, ses yeux devenant brûlants, il passa ses bras autour autour de son cou, se collant au brun. «Allons y.

\- Tu ne positionne pas tes mains correctement.

\- Rabat-Joie.» marmonna l'anglais, une petite moue sur le visage. Il se plaça à nouveau, cette fois correctement, et claqua des doigts pour indiquer à Tanaka de jouer à nouveau. Diederich, rougissant, se fit la promesse de ne pas faire d'erreur cette fois. Afin que ça soit la dernière pour aujourd'hui.

 


End file.
